Hitomi no Kotae
by 152 cm
Summary: Seorang gadis berumur sepuluh tahun memulai kehidupan barunya di Shinkaeku walau dengan amnesia yang dideritanya. Gadis itu mengakui dirinya sebagai Shirogane Naoto, tanpa tahu bahwa terdapat seorang remaja berusia enam belas tahun yang memiliki diri yang sama dengannya. Sungguhkah kehidupannya memang normal walau perlahan masalah dan masa lalu mulai muncul? SouNao, MinaAi. AU.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_Disclaimer: Persona 3 & Persona 4 © ATLUS_

* * *

**Hitomi no Kotae**

**-Prolog-**

* * *

Hitam bercampur abu-abu saling beradu mengisi warna kapas yang mengambang di langit. Genangan air terbentuk di mana pun tatapan diarahkan, dan segalanya yang ada, menjadi basah ditumpahi tetesan dingin air dari langit gelap. Gedung, pertokoan, kendaraan, jalanan, rambu-rambu jalan, dan sesosok tubuh, tak ada yang terlewati oleh mereka.

Tetesan air meluncur dari setiap helai rambutnya, dan gumpalan uap terbentuk di saat napas terhembus keluar dari mulut yang membentuk seulas senyuman kecil. Tubuhnya dengan lemah, tetap dapat berdiri di bawah kondisi langit yang buruk, sambil menghadap cahaya _hangat_ yang berjarak beberapa puluh langkah di depannya. Jari-jarinya bergetar, seiring angin menerpa, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya terdorong kebelakang. Dan genangan air hujan menjadi pijakannya, di saat langkahnya dimulai.

Tangannya meraih hampa udara yang ada di depannya sambil meneruskan langkah. Walau perlakuannya membuat napasnya berantakan, tetapi, di setiap langkah yang terbentuk, wajahnya memunculkan kebahagian akan harapan yang diselimuti cahaya tersebut. Semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya membentuk kontrol alasan atas raga beserta akalnya untuk apa yang dilakukannya.

Sebab biji matanya tidak akan melakukan kontak lagi dengan segala latar pemandangan yang ada di belakang punggungnya. Milyaran keping kaca yang letaknya tak beraturan di jalan, tidak akan terpijak olehnya lagi. Reruntuhan tembok dari gedung, pertokoan, dan rumah, akan menghilang dari jalannya. Besi bergerak yang menabrak apa saja tanpa kendali, tidak dapat memutuskan hubungannya dengan mereka, walau waktu tak bekerja. Mulai sekarang, dia _selamanya_ ada di tengah mereka.

Dunia yang kini ia pijaki, bukan semata dunia imajinasi lagi, yang selama sepuluh tahun mengisi memori kecil pikirannya. Dunia, di mana ia sedang berjalan pada waktu ini, adalah dunia yang seharusnya sejak dulu ia jadikan 'rumah'. Ia tidak sedang berkunjung di alam mimpi, atau dimana pun tempat yang bersifat fana.

Ya…, karena indra perabanya benar-benar bekerja ketika ujung jarinya sampai di lingkupan cahaya keemasaan itu. Sedangkan tubuhnya masih dihantam oleh kumpulan tetesan air, di tempat yang membuatnya muak. Tapi, untuk apa mengisi perasaannya dengan rasa benci yang sia-sia? Cahaya indah yang melingkupi jarinya, cukup mengisi perasaannya dengan rasa percaya dan kebahagiaan yang telah melampaui batas.

Tubuh yang terhenti sesaat itu, kini tidak segan mengijinkan kedua kakinya saling berlomba untuk menjadi yang di depan, hingga tubuhnya terbawa ke tengah lingkupan kebahagiaan.

Tangan yang sebelumnya terjulur ke depan, dengan tanpa satu benda pun mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pegangannya, kini memiliki batang kokoh pohon yang merelakan diri mereka untuk mengiringi tubuhnya berlari di antara mereka. Berlari tidak menjadi pembawa masalah bagi tubuhnya, tak kala seperti di saat kakinya membawanya berjalan. Ia tampak sehat− bahkan _terlalu_ sehat, nampaknya− di bawah selimut cahaya hangat yang ia rindukan.

Angin yang mengajak daun-daun berterbangan di udara, seakan menyanyikan lagu pada para daun untuk terus menari bebas tanpa henti, biarpun kakinya berlari sampai tak bergerak lagi di atas permukaan karpet hijau. Kakinya telah selesai membawanya berkeliling di dalam cahaya yang dipenuhi beragam pepohonan indah, serta rumput hijau sebagai lantainya. Semua tetap sama indahnya, kemana pun ia mengarahkan gerakan langkahnya. Semuanya sama …tidak ada jiwa lain selain dirinya.

Namun dengan tenang, ia membiarkan tubuhnya duduk dan meletakan punggungnya pada kayu dari pohon cemara kokoh yang tumbuh di sampingnya. Kedua kakinya yang menginginkan istirahat, dibiarkan terjulur kedepan dengan permukaan lembut rumput yang tertanam di tanah coklat kemerahan sebagai tempatnya. Sedang kedua lengannya dibiarkan terjulur bebas, hingga telapak tangannya bertemu permukaan rumput. Matanya terpejam cukup lama, sebelum pada akhirnya terbuka dengan wajah yang terangkat ke langit biru berawan tenang.

Segalannya berbeda. Langit, sekitarnya, dan termasuk dirinya, ketika berada di tempatnya teristirahat sekarang. Yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang hanya beristirahat, dan membiarkan segalanya tetap utuh. Tempat ini, jiwa, dan perasaannya, ingin ia tunjukan pada mereka semua, ketika mereka sampai dan dapat saling bertatap kembali dengannya. Ia ingin menunjukan pada mereka semua, tentang dunianya, dan wajah bahagianya. Segalanya, sebagai kalimat 'terima kasih' pada mereka semua.

Matanya kembali terpejam, dan kali ini sangat lama, berbanding dengan yang sebelumnya. Semuanya baik-baik saja, karena ketika penglihatanya bekerja kembali, ia pasti dapat melihat wajah mereka.

Tidak masalah, seberapa banyak bulan dan matahari bertukar takhta. Dan berapa lama penglihatannya harus terbuka dengan pemandangan yang selalu terulang. Seluruh keyakinannya percaya pada perkataan mereka. Mereka, termasuk dirinya tidak akan melanggar perkataan yang telah terucap dengan suara mereka sendiri, seperti yang dilakukannya.

Dan segalanya, akan berjalan sebagai mana waktu berulang. Karena dia, dan segalanya adalah sesuatu yang hidup. Ia yakin, jawaban ada di depan biji matanya.

* * *

**Well… … erh… gimana? Abal, um… pendek pula (ya, ini masih prolog sih) –Dilempar. Ya… memang sangat gaje. Tapi untuk chapter depan (yang saya juga ga yakin, bisa di update secepatnya), akan lebih mudah dimengerti, mungkin…**

**Oh... apa ada yang merasa tak asing dengan judul fanfic ini? Yap, ini sebenarnya judul lagu ending dari anime "07-Ghost", yang dinyanyikan oleh "Noria".**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, maaf jika ada miss typo, pengulangan kata, dan lain sebangsa-nya (?). Jika anda berkenan, silahkan review fanfic abal ini…**

**Arigatou.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Circle

_Disclaimer: Persona 3 & Persona 4 © ATLUS_

* * *

_Ia berjalan di tengah barisan pohon yang mengiringinya, dengan jari di tangan kanannya yang tak mau melepaskan tongkat ajaib (ranting pohon) itu. _

**Hitomi no Kotae**

* * *

Lantunan merdu merasuki indra pendengaran dengan lembut. Gadis manis yang berdiri tegak di belakang puluhan manusia, dengan indah menggerakan kedua lengannya membentuk suatu pola birama, sambil memegang anggun tongkat dengan jemari tangan kanannya. Pola yang terbentuk membantu tiga barisan yang ada di depan sang gadis, untuk mengontrol tempo suara yang dihasilkan setiap bibir mereka terbuka.

"Merdunya…" Komentar salah seorang pe

* * *

ndengar muda dengan bisikan−atau lebih seperti gumaman−, pada gadis di sebelahnya−yang tidak merespon apapun.

Di hadapan pendengar, gadis manis itu memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan mereka. Ia membungkuk hormat, diikuti barisan di belakangnya, dan mereka diberikan suara tepukan tangan berulang kali oleh pendengar. Wajahnya yang terangkat menunjukan senyum kebanggaan, sebelum ia menggerakan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar, diikuti langkah anak-anak yang mengikuti di belakang punggungnya.

Salah seorang pendengar yang adalah pemuda kecil berambut ikal, mendorong tubuhnya untuk berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan meniggalkan ruangan dengan senyum kecil diukir bibirnya, diikuti seorang gadis berambut pirang di belakangnya.

* * *

**-1-**

**New Circle**

* * *

Warna coklat susu mengisi setiap helaian rambut yang diikat menjadi dua bagian oleh pita merah. Iris mata yang terpenuhi oleh warna tersebut, tertuju pada orang-orang dewasa yang berbicara manis dengan bibir penuh senyuman, sambil beberapa dari mereka mengelus rambut teman-temannya. Salah seorang dari orang dewasa itu juga ikut mengajak gadis manis yang bisa dianggap menjadi 'guru' mereka, untuk bicara dan memberinya pujian.

Ia hanya mengamati segala pemandangan tersebut dengan suara yang terdiam, sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding luar aula, sampai indra pendengarannya meresap suara hentakan sepatu pada lantai koridor yang timbul tidak jauh darinya. Biji mata bulatnya−secara refleks−mengalihkan perhatiannya pada naungan suara tersebut, yang mana dimainkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut ikal hitam, dan gadis berambut pirang, dengan pita putih sebagai bandonya.

Semangatnya memuncak, hingga membuat tubuhnya tergerak untuk berlari kecil, dan mendekati dua orang yang kini berada di hadapannya. "Pharos-kun." Senyuman melingkupi bibirnya ketika menyuarakan nama tersebut. Sang pemuda yang disebutkan namanya, membalas dengan senyuman lalu menghentikan langkahnya di depan gadis yang ia tuju, kembali diikuti gadis di belakangnya.

"Lagu yang indah, Nanako-chan." Ucap Pharos pada gadis di hadapannya. Gadis yang bernama Nanako, tertawa kecil dengan rona merah yang samar-samar muncul di pipinya. Pandangan Nanako kemudian teralih pada gadis bergaun ungu dengan pita putih pada gaunnya, dan pita hitam pada lehernya, yang diam berdiri di belakang Pharos.

"Alice-chan juga datang." Ucap Nanako tanpa memudarkan senyumannya. Alice hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa senyuman atau kata lain yang terlontar.

"Ah…, dimana Ken-kun?" Nanako mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sekeliling tanpa memudarkan senyum ataupun semangat besarnya. Sesosok pemuda yang memiliki rambut, dan mata sewarna dengan milik gadis manis yang mencarinya, serta tinggi yang melebihi gadis tersebut, tidak dapat ditemukan oleh sang gadis dari kumpulan manusia dewasa maupun muda yang mulai meramaikan koridor.

Nanako berhenti mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya, dan mengarahkan kembali pandangannya pada pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan dirinya, sekaligus memberinya sebutir pertanyaan "Ken-kun tidak datang?"

Pharos−maupun Alice−tidak membalas perkataan yang disuarakannya. Nanako tidak mengadahkan wajahnya lagi untuk melihat raut wajah dari kedua orang itu, sebab wajahnya yang tertunduk hanya disuguhkan pemandangan sepatu merah muda yang dikenakan kakinya, sedang meninju kecil lantai koridor dengan ujung sepatunya berulang-ulang.

"…Dia tidak datang." Tampak di hatinya berdiam rasa kecewa, ketika harus mengatakan kalimat tersebut pada dirinya, dengan suara pelan.

Nanako meninju sedikit lebih keras pada lantai tak bersalah, untuk kemudian berhenti, dan tak tampak lagi suara yang terucap dari ketiga anak tersebut, selain suara langkah gadis berambut coklat pada permukaan lantai, beberapa saat kemudian, diikuti kedua anak yang berpaut usia lebih tua dibanding gadis itu di belakangnya.

…Mereka akan sampai pada asrama mereka, sebelum lonceng mengalunkan melodi peringatannya pada semua orang.

* * *

Napasnya mengalir dengan terburu-buru. Genggaman tangan kanannya pada tangkai tombak semakin erat, saat tubuh kecil itu berputar dan senjatanya membelah tubuh dua _shadow_ yang mengarah padanya dari belakang. _Shadow _tersebut terbelah menjadi dua bagian, lalu menghilang.

Kembali shadow lain muncul, dan kali ini ia tak dapat mengelaknya. Tubuhnya terlontar, dan makhluk berwarna hitam itu kembali mengarah padanya, sementara tubuhya yang masih terbaring mencoba meraih tombaknya dan diarahkan pada makhluk tersebut. Namun perkiraannya berbeda.

Di depan penglihatannya, ia tahu jelas monster itu menguap di udara sebelum mencicipi mata tombaknya. Monster tersebut telah terlebih dahulu dimusnahkan oleh kapak yang mendarat sempurna pada tubuh monster yang menyerangnya.

Pandangan matanya yang sedikit terkejut, perlahan luntur, dan berubah menjadi menusuk, sambil tetap tak berkata memandangi kapak yang baru saja merebut mangsa tombaknya. Ia menurunkan tangan yang menggegam senjatanya, dan membuat tombak itu berdiri, untuk membantunya juga ikut berdiri.

Tubuhnya yang mendapat beberapa luka, telah ia arahkan untuk membelakangi kapak tersebut, sebelum seulas suara yang _dibencinya _mengalun pada gendang telinganya.

"Kembalilah, ini bukan tempat bermain 'anak kecil'."

Pemuda kecil berambut coklat susu tersebut mengangkat wajahnya, dan mempertemukan penglihatannya dengan pintu besi ruang latihan, yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berpijak dalam diam. Ia dapat meresap suara gesekan kecil, antara lantai ruangan dengan kapak yang telah dilepaskan ikatannya, setelah tertancap untuk beberapa saat lalu. Hal terakhir yang didapat oleh pendengarannya adalah, benturan pertanda tertutupnya pintu besi lain yang berhadapan dengan punggungnya, setelah hentakan sepatu seorang pemuda yang 'dikenalnya' meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu sendiri dalam ruang latihan.

* * *

Garis samar tetuang pada media putih, di saat ujung runcing dengan warna hitam pada tabung yang digenggamnya tergerak. Warna hitam dari sebatang pensil yang erat berada di tangan kanannya, sedang warna putih dari media kertas di tangan kirinya adalah warna yang mengisi objek lukisnya.

Untuk sementara, ia membiarkan bola mata dengan warna air la

* * *

ut miliknya memperhatikan setiap detail yang tercipta untuk memenuhi media kertas dari buku di tangan kirinya, sebelum tangan kanan sang gadis yang−masih melekat pada pensil gambarnya−tergerak untuk menutup buku sketsanya, dan bibirnya mengucapkan suatu kalimat: "Selamat datang kembali."

Sebuah pintu hitam telah terbuka sebelum kalimat gadis yang berada di dalam ruang tamu tersebut terlontar. Dua orang gadis kecil dengan seorang pemuda kecil telah masuk bersama, namun tak ada yang menanggapi salam gadis berambut biru tersebut.

Gadis dengan ukuran tubuh yang paling rendah di antara yang lainnya terus menundukan wajahnya, sehingga tiap helai rambut dari poninya dapat menutupi sebagian wajah sedih itu. Langkah dari kaki gadis bersepatu merah muda itu langsung bergerak untuk membawanya ke sebuah koridor, dimana terdapat ruangan pribadinya. Terlihat−sekilas−mulutnya tertutup dengan rapat, seolah ia sedang berusaha menahan aliran air yang berasal dari bola mata coklatnya, juga kedua tangannya yang meremas kuat gaun _sweater_-nya.

Gadis kedua mengikuti arah gadis berambut coklat−yang sudah tak terlihat−dengan langkah pelan. Sosoknya ikut menghilang, saat diri gadis itu berbelok menuju koridor. Kini tinggallah dua orang anak pada ruang tamu asrama mereka.

"Yukari-san menyimpan makan malam di lemari pendingin." Gadis kecil dengan rambut biru menyuarakan pemberitahuannya pada satu-satunya orang−selain dirinya−yang tertinggal di ruang tamu tersebut. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sebelum membawa tubuhnya pada ruang makan yang menjadi satu ruangan dengan ruang tamu, tetapi dibatasi oleh sebuah rak buku lebar.

"Dia memasak kari." Kalimat singkat terlontar oleh gadis berambut biru ketika tangan kanan pemuda dengan rambut gelap sedang berpegangan dengan gagang pintu dari lemari pendingin yang telah terbuka.

Pemuda itu dapat melihat sebuah mangkuk yang berisi makanan dengan sebutan 'kari' pada salah satu rak dan mulai bicara, "kau tidak memakannya, bukan?"

"Tidak." Gadis itu menjawab dengan singkat. Suara benturan kecil berbunyi ketika pintu dari lemari pendingin menutup.

Sang gadis telah menyiapkan diri untuk kembali pada ruangannya, setelah meninggalkan segala perlengkapan menggambar dari tangannya pada permukaan meja kayu di depan sofa yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

Suara langkah sepatu yang dikenakannya mulai mengisi ruangan, sebelum pemuda yang berada di belakangnya mulai bicara kembali. "Kau pandai mengambar," ujar pemuda kecil itu. Namun seakan tak mendengarnya, ia tetap melanjutkan langkah sepatunya.

"Walaupun begitu, gambar ini dapat membuatmu dianggap sebagai 'pemberontak' oleh masyarakat−kau tahu?"

Langkahnya tak dapat mengelak untuk berhenti dan membiarkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan pemuda yang sedang memberi senyum padanya. Tangan pemuda itu telah meraih seluruh alat yang telah ia tinggalkan di atas meja kayu, sebelumnya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan kaku begitu langkah pemuda itu mulai mengikuti arahnya, dan wajahnya masih menampilkan ekpresi yang sama.

Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah ketika ia sampai di hadapan sang gadis, dan dengan ekpresi tersebut, tangan pemuda berambut ikal yang mengenggam benda miliknya terjulur padanya. Cukup lama gadis itu mematung dan hanya menatap pemuda yang menggenggam buku sketsa beserta pensil gambar di kedua tangannya, sampai suara milik pemuda itu kembali terangkat.

"Hei, 'mempercayai orang lain,' kalimat yang bagus, bukan?" Bola mata gadis itu kembali terangkat pada wajah pemuda yang untuk beberapa waktu lalu meminta pendapatnya. Nampaknya kali ini ia telah menggenggam kesadarannya secara utuh−yang sebelumnya ia masih terlihat tak yakin, sepertinya.

Tangannya terangkat untuk meraih barang miliknya dari tangan pemuda berkulit pucat itu, sambil memberitahukan pendapatnya. "Terima kasih−tapi kurasa tidak seindah itu. Aku lebih suka mempercayai diri sendiri… dibanding orang lain." Gadis itu segera berjalan membelakangi si pemuda setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, dengan tangan yang telah mendapatkan dua buah alat menggambar.

'_Tapi kau percaya padaku, iya 'kan?'_

"Apa?−" Dan untuk kedua kalinya, langkahnya kembali terhenti untuk menatap sejenak pemuda itu. Senyum−yang entah mengapa, terasa sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya−masih ia sediakan, namun kali ini ia memulai langkahnya untuk mendahului sang gadis dan hanya memberinya sebuah kalimat sederhana.

"Karena itu, segala hal yang langsung diketahui tidak pernah menyenangkan." Ucap Pharos saat melewati si gadis, dan kemudian menghilang sosoknya saat berbelok menuju koridor asrama.

Naoto mengikuti arah menuju koridor dengan menurunkan sedikit wajahnya, sehingga bayang-bayang ujung topinya dapat menutupi mata biru miliknya dari cahaya lampu koridor. Akalnya mengulang terus dua butir pertannyaan pada jiwanya sendiri: Ia tidak yakin kalimat yang mengatakan _'Tapi kau percaya padaku, iya 'kan?' _Berasal dari Pharos−yang memang, tidak terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Dan, apa maksud Pharos dengan 'pemberontak', hanya karena sebuah gambar 'pohon'?

Langkahnya terus berlanjut menuju tempat tujuannya, walau nyanyian bel peringatan sedang ditampilkan.

* * *

Belaian lembut tangannya ia letakkan pada bulu lembut di punggung hewan bertanduk dua di hadapannya. Wajahnya tersenyum lembut pada hewan itu, seiring langit mengubah cakrawala menjadi jingga mentari senja dengan campuran warna _violet_ dan biru langit malam dari arah timur, yang sebentar lagi akan memenuhi langit.

Wajah hewan dengan bulu coklat itu terangkat, seperti sedang mengendus udara di depan wajah gadis yang memiliki bola mata berwarna hitam penuh. Mata hewan yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan rusa itu berkedip sekali, sebelum berpaling pada arah lain, dimana rusa lain yang lebih besar yaitu induknya menanti untuk kembali pada tempat tinggal mereka. Kaki kecilnya segera bergerak untuk mendekati induknya dan ia memandangi sejenak wajah gadis yang melambaikan tangan padanya, sebelum ia kembali ke kerumunan pohon di hutan.

Suara langkah terdengar mengarah pada tempat sang gadis berpijak. Pandangannya teralih untuk menemukan semacam lomba lari, dari seekor anjing dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang menempati posisi kedua. Anjing berbulu putih yang menempati posisi terdepan masih berlari hingga cukup jauh dari si gadis berambut gelap, namun pemuda yang beririskan mata biru terang tampak telah cukup kehabisan tenaga hingga tubuhnya terbaring di hamparan rumput.

"Kumaa~ Koromaru terlalu cepat…" Tubuhnya berbaring dalam posisi terbalik dengan tangan yang ia julurkan ke depan. Anjing yang memiliki bola mata beririskan warna merah terang yaitu Koromaru, telah menghentikan gerakannya dan saat ini sedang duduk dengan lidah terjulur, menatap lawan tandingnya menyerah.

Dari arah lainnya, tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau berpotongan pendek tersenyum pada mereka. "Koro-chan tampak sangat senang" Ucapnya dan disambut oleh Koromaru yang menyalak padanya, seperti pertanda bahwa ia memang menikmatinya.

"Anak pintar. Ini, ambilah." Gadis berambut gelap angkat suara dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang telah menggenggam sepotong kue kering, setelah sebelumnya ia mengambilnya dari sekantung kue kering dengan bentuk yang berbeda dari kue yang digenggamnya sedari awal.

Koromaru tampak terkejut sesaat, kemudian merengek kecil sambil menaruh wajahnya ke rumput, dengan kedua kaki depannya tertekuk di depan wajahnya yang terlihat takut dan tak ingin menggigit sebuah 'kue kering' yang mungkin dapat meracuninya. Gadis itu tampak bingung dengan reaksi Koromaru.

"Ada apa? Padahal aku baru membeli kue ini di kota tadi pagi−itu perjalanan yang melelahkan." Gadis itu berkata dengan wajah kecewa, sambil memperhatikan kue kering coklat di tangannya. Namun sepertinya Koromaru telah merubah pendapatnya dengan cepat. Wajahnya terangkat dengan ekspresi bersemangat, dan kembali lidahnya terjulur dengan suara menyalak beberapa kali. Gadis berambut hitam merasa anjing itu menginginkan makanan yang masih digenggamnya, maka dengan senang hati ia bergerak ke arahnya dan membiarkan mulut anjing itu menghabiskan kue di tangannya.

"Itu tidak adil kumaa…! Kuma juga lelah, dan ingin kue dari Yuki-chan!" Pemuda yang masih terbaring di permukaan rumput tersebut tampak tak terima dengan kue yang telah diperoleh oleh Koromaru, sementara Koromaru masih menjilati serpihan kecil dari kue tersebut dari telapak tangan gadis yang pemuda itu panggil dengan sebutan "Yuki-chan".

"Eh? …ouh, baiklah yang dapat kembali pertama, akan mendapatkan seluruh kue ini, bagaimana?" Gadis itu menunjukan sekantung kue plastik di tangannya, membuat anjing dan pemuda itu bersemangat−seakan sebelumnya rasa lelah tak pernah datang berkunjung.

"Kuma tidak akan kalah, kuma! Siap! Mulai…!" Tanpa menunggu aba-aba yang benar, pemuda itu segera berlari dengan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya−hingga menyisakan kepulan asap sebagai jejaknya−, meninggalkan kedua gadis di belakangnya, dan anjing putih yang segera berlari menyusulnya.

Kedua gadis di belakangnya hanya dapat memperhatikan mereka, setelah seorang dari mereka yang berambut hijau lumut berkata agar mereka berhati-hati di perjalanan. Terdiam sesaat, gadis berambut hitam memperhatikan sebuah bangunan besar dan tinggi yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran−lebih terlihat menyerupai rumah kaca raksasa−dengan dinding tinggi yang mengelilinginya. Namun yang paling menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah, sebuah menara kecil yang cukup tinggi, dimana berada pada bagian puncak bangunan tersebut.

Gadis berambut hijau lumut telah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada objek yang sedang diperhatikan gadis di depannya, maka ia bergerak untuk mendekati gadis yang memiliki rambut jauh lebih panjang darinya itu.

"Yukiko-chan…" Gadis berambut hijau lumut bicara pelan sambil ikut memperhatikan menara puncak, dimana sebuah lonceng emas sedang menari dan menyebarkan melodinya pada pendengaran mereka.

"Sayang sekali, padahal melodi yang dihasilkan indah." Gadis yang bernama Yukiko bicara dengan nada sedih, sambil masih menatap bangunan raksasa tersebut.

"Ya…" Gadis di sebelah Yukiko hanya merespon singkat.

"… 'Shinkaeku'. …Kita, 'Okuruitsu', bukanlah 'kanoie' buruk seperti yang semua orang kira." Yukiko bersuara lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Lawan bicara Yukiko berkata pelan, tetapi tetap mendapat jangkauan dari pendengaran Yukiko, "aku tahu."

Mereka terdiam kembali dan memutuskan untuk menikmati lagu indah yang mengalun, sampai kaki mereka memutuskan untuk bergerak kembali ke tempat, di mana mereka tinggal−dan kedua kontestan pelari itu sedang menuggu mereka.

"Fuuka." Yukiko memulai pembicaraan, sambil meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuruni bukit. Fuuka hanya bergumam kecil, memberi tanda pada Yukiko untuk melanjutkan bicaranya. Yukiko tidak bicara untuk sejenak dan berpikir, sebelum akhirnya meminta pendapat. "Kue yang kujanjikan pada Teddie dan Koromaru, adalah pangganganku sendiri. Apa perlu aku memberi tahu mereka?−Takut kalau, mereka mengira kue itu juga sama dengan yang kuberi pada Koromaru."

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Aku juga akan membuat makanan untuk nanti malam. Mau membantu?" Fuuka bicara dengan riang pada Yukiko, dan ditanggapi persetujuan oleh Yukiko.

"Tentu. Bagaiman dengan… Kari?" Yukiko mengusulkan. Fuuka kembali berkata dengan riang, dan bicara bahwa itu ide yang bagus. Maka selama perjalan mereka, topik diisi dengan kari 'lezat', yang akan mereka ramu bersama.

* * *

Bola mata birunya memperhatikan pantulan dirinya pada kaca. Dari pantulan kaca tersebut, ia dapat melihat keseluruhan ruangan dari kamar sederhana-nya, termasuk kotak kardus yang diletakkan pada meja belajarnya. Tinta hitam, bertuliskan namanya, 'Shirogane Naoto', tercetak dalam ukuran kecil pada permukaan kardus berwarna coklat tersebut. Seragam, buku pelajaran, dan segala kebutuhan sekolah yang terbungkus dalam kardus tersebut telah disiapkannya.

Kembali ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dirinya yang telah mengenakan seragam sekolah barunya. Seragam siswa berupa kemeja putih, tersembunyi dibalik jas sekolahnya yang terlihat lebih mirip dengan jaket musim dinginnya. Jas putih yang memiliki panjang di atas lutut itu, mempunyai sepasang kancing biru gelap berdampingan, dengan keseluruhannya berjumlah empat pasang, dan dikaitkan lebih menyamping ke bagian kanan jasnya. Kerah tinggi, juga lengan panjang yang dilipat ke luar menampilkan pula warna biru gelap. Terdapat garis biru gelap, yang mengitari setiap pinggir jas, dan jas tersebut sedikit terbelah menjadi dua bagian pada bagian belakangnya. Celana biru gelap yang panjangnya melebihi mata kaki, membuat kaus kaki putih yang melingkupi kakinya tertutupi, menyisakan ujung sepatu hitamnya.

Walau seragam yang dikenakannya seharusnya adalah seragam seorang siswi, dan bukanlah seorang siswa. Tetapi mungkin ini adalah keberuntungannya, pemuda dengan rambut perak yang menentukan dan mengurus segala kebutuhannya−baik sekolah, maupun asrama− mungkin menganggapnya sebagai anak laki-laki−dan memang tampak seperti itulah ia. Lagi pula akan lebih baik jika semua orang memang beranggapan hal yang sama.

Tangannya meraih sebuah topi biru gelap yang tergeletak pada permukaan tempat tidurnya. Langkahnya terarahkan pada pintu ruangan, setelah topi di tangannya telah terpasang pada kepalanya, dan tas coklat berisikan perangkat sekolah yang tersandar pada kaki tempat tidurnya telah ia dapatkan. Memori mengenai pemuda berambut perak itu masih jelas terputar pada akalnya.

* * *

_Bola mata abu-abu milik pemuda itu menatap lurus padanya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah jaket hitam yang terpikul di pundaknya, sedang pundak kirinya memikul sebuah tas, dan di pelipis kirinya terdapat plester luka._

"_Kau tampak lebih sehat dari saat kita terakhir bertemu." Ucap pemuda itu padanya._

_Suasana sepi mengisi salah satu koridor rumah sakit yang mereka berdua singgahi. Ia membungkukkan dirinya di hadapan pemuda itu, setelah sebelumnya ia terduduk di salah satu kursi yang berbaris membelakangi tembok putih di belakangnya._

"_Terima kasih telah menolongku." Wajahnya terangkat seusai sepatah kalimat diucapkannya. "Salah seorang suster mengatakan saat itu aku mengalami luka berat, dan yang membawaku kemari−serta mengurus semua biaya administrasi-nya− adalah kau." __Kalimatnya terlanjut._

_Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan gadis kecil itu tidak membalas. Gadis kecil dengan rambut biru pendek tersebut, kembali membangkikan pembicaraan mereka. "Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu? …maksudku, aku tidak mengingat apa pun. Ketika aku bangun, yang ku tahu aku telah berada di rumah sakit ini, dan para suster tidak mengetahui apa pun, selain tentang kau yang menolongku." Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama, dan menunggu dengan harap pemuda itu kali ini membalas._

_Pemuda itu mendesah pelan sambil menutup matanya, sebelum mengeluarkan segala yang diketahuinya, sesuai dengan yang gadis itu inginkan. "Prajuritku menemukanmu terluka, dan tak sadarkan diri di dalam hutan." Pemuda itu menghentikan gerak mulutnya, dan menunggu reaksi gadis di hadapannya._

_Gadis itu tetap menatap sang pemuda, dan bersuara pelan "Lalu… kau membawaku ke sini. Apa yang terjadi?"_

_Pemuda itu melanjutkan kembali, "kami sedang melakukan penyeledikan sekaligus evakuasi, pada kota kecil yang baru saja musnah."_

_Bola matanya mengecil, dan matanya terbuka lebar, dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, menunjukan ke terkejutannya. Setetes peluh mengalir di wajahnya yang telah ber-ekspresi kaku, sedang kedua tangan mengepal kuat._

_Pemuda itu tidak mengubah ekspresi yang ditunjukannya, dan tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Kami masih menyelidiki penyebabnya." Ia kembali menghentikan pembicaraannya._

_Gadis kecil itu masih bertahan dengan ekspresinya, dan pemuda itu merasa gadis kecil di hadapannya mengerti arah pembicaraan yang akan ia sampaikan. Pandangan bola mata abu-abunya tetap terarah pada gadis kecil bermata biru itu, dan suaranya kembali teralunkan. "…Mungkin, kau satu-satunya penduduk yang selamat dari musibah tersebut, karena hutan tempat kami menemukanmu berjarak tak jauh dari kota kecil itu. Tetapi kemungkinan tersebut masih lima puluh banding lima puluh, sebab kami tidak menemukan petunjuk atau tanda pengenal apa pun, yang dapat menunjukan secara pasti bahwa kau memang penduduk dari kota tersebut."_

_Gadis kecil itu menundukan wajahnya untuk menatap lantai koridor ketika pemuda itu memberi segala informasi yang diketahui olehnya. Pemuda itu mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap diam, namun gadis itu tak dapat berpikir untuk merespon apa. Yang dapat dilakukan gadis itu saat ini hanya diam menjadi patung bisu, hingga ia menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut perak itu kini telah berlutut, dengan kaki kanannya menyentuh permukaan lantai yang dingin, dan kaki kirinya tertekuk untuk menopang lengan kirinya, sedang tangan kanan tangannya tetap menggenggam jaket hitam di pundaknya._

"_Kau mengingat sesuatu?" Pemuda itu bicara._

"…_Em." Gadis kecil yang malang itu mengerakan kepalanya ke kanan, dan ke kiri, tanda bahwa tidak ada satu pun memori yang diingatnya. Gadis kecil itu masih tak dapat mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertatapan dengan pemuda yang berusaha mengsejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi gadis itu._

"…_Jika kau mau, kami dapat membantumu." Wajah pemuda itu masih menunjukan ekspresi serius ketika gadis kecil di hadapannya secara refleks mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar pernyataan sang pemuda. Gadis itu seperti akan bicara sesuat namun niat terurungkan, sehingga bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu kembali ia rapatkan._

_Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah terangkat, sedang tiga jari lainnya dari tangan kiri pemuda itu terlipat. Gadis itu memperhatikan gerak tangan dari pemuda tersebut. "Kau memilki dua pilihan. Pertama, berusaha mengingat semua ingatanmu." Jari tengah pemuda itu terlipat, dan menyisakan jari telunjuk yang berdiri sendiri. Gadis itu masih terus memperhatikan. "Kedua, melupakan semua ingatanmu, dan mulai segalanya dari awal."_

_Tangan pemuda itu telah turun, dan bertopang kembali pada kaki kirinya, tetapi sang gadis masih tak mengatakan apa pilihannya, perannya sebagai patung bisu masih berjalan. Cukup lama hingga pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali berdiri dan pandangan si gadis terangkat untuk memperhatikan wajah sang pemuda dengan ekrpresi serius._

"_Pilihan apa pun yang kau pilih, itu urusanmu, tapi kami dapat membiarkanmu tetap tinggal di kota kami jika kau mau." Pemuda itu segera melangkahkan sepatunya untuk meninggalkan koridor tersebut, dan gadis itu mengerti bahwa ia harus mengikutinya._

_Gadis itu hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun kembali niatnya terurungkan ketika pemuda itu mulai bicara lagi. "Jika kau bertanya 'kenapa?', jawabannya mungkin karena itu tanggung jawab kami untuk membantu orang-orang sepertimu."_

"…" _Gadis itu mengikuti punggung pemuda berambut abu-abu di hadapannya, dan menunggu pemuda itu untuk kembali bicara._

"_Selamat datang di kanoie kami, Shinkaeku."_

"…_Sekali lagi, terima kasih."_

* * *

"Prajurit?" Tangannya yang sedikit mengepal untuk menopang dagungnya menurun, dan wajah yang sebelumnya tertunduk menjadi terangkat, begitu ia menyadari sesuatu. Langkahnya kembali berlanjut setelah terhenti sejenak. Tangan yang menopang dagu kembali ia ulangi, serta segala spekulasi lain yang dirancang oleh dirinya, kini sedang bermain dengan pikirannya.

Tubuh yang sedang berjalan secara tak sadar itu seakan sedang bergerak dengan dikendalikan jiwa lain. Pharos hanya diam memperhatikan gadis yang telah berlalu melewatinya, tanpa membalas senyum yang dilemparkannya ketika mereka bertemu di tikungan koridor untuk menuju ruang makan. Nanako dan Alice sedang terduduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di ruang tamu ketika gadis berseragam siswa itu berjalan melewati tempat mereka.

"Pagi, Naoto-kun." Nanako menyapa ramah padanya, namun seperti yang dilakukannya pada Pharos, ia mengabaikannya. Nanako masih memperhatikan gadis yang telah mencapai ruang tamu itu, dan sekarang mengarah pada pintu asrama mereka. Nanako memperhatikannya dengan posisi mendudukan lututnya di sofa dan tubuhnya menghadap punggung sofa, sedang Alice tetap duduk diam dan membaca buku yang ada di tangannya tanpa mempedulikan siapa pun. Pharos baru saja sampai pada tempat dimana ketiga gadis itu berkumpul, dan seperti yang dilakukan Nanako, ia hanya bisa diam memperhatikan.

Nanako merasa tidak baik jika ia hanya berdiam diri, karena itu ia mencoba bicara sekali lagi. "…Naoto-kun?" Panggilnya, tepat setelah bunyi bel pintu berdentang.

'_Dia bilang prajuritnya yang menemukanku, itu berarti ia adalah seseorang dengan kedudukan yang cukup tinggi, atau setidaknya dihormati−"_ Pikirannya tersadar ketika bel pintu sedang berdentang dan suara seorang perempuan terdengar dengan sangat jelas−dan keras−di balik pintu asrama.

"Pagi!"

"Ough…!" Beruntunglah ia dapat menghindari hantaman keras dari pintu yang terbuka secara mendadak itu, namun kesimbangannya menghilang ketika harus menghindar, hingga ia jatuh dalam posisi terduduk. Rintihan kecil ia suarakan ketika merasakan tubuhnya terbentur dengan permukaan lantai yang keras.

"Ah−…! Ma-maaf! Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat susu−yang ia yakini sebagai _pelaku_ pembukaan pintu secara kasar tadi−duduk di hadapannya. Gadis itu, Naoto, masih memejamkan mata kirinya, tetapi mata kanannya mulai terbuka untuk melihat wajah gadis yang tengah berekspresi gelisah itu.

"Ehng… iya−kurasa. Itu kesalahanku tadi, maaf." Naoto menggerakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dengan bantuan dari tangan gadis berambut coklat susu itu. Naoto merapikan sedikit posisi topi birunya, dan baru menyadari bahwa gadis lain sedang berdiri di sebelah gadis berambut coklat susu yang kini juga telah berdiri.

"Eh… Hei, pagi." Gadis dengan rambut berwarna sama dengan gadis di sebelahnya tetapi tampak sedikit lebih panjang menyapa. Gadis itu tampak bingung dan ragu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Em, selamat pagi, Yukari-san." Naoto menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya pada gadis berambut coklat itu, Yukari, sebagai tanda hormat. Yukari masih tersenyum, dan sedikit merasa gembira, mendengar anak itu masih mengingat namanya.

"Ehm… Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau kenal anak ini Yukari?" Gadis dengan model rambut yang lebih pendek dari Yukari mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Naoto sambil menatap Yukari.

"_Yeah_… dia anak baru yang akan tinggal di asrama ini. Akihiko-san yang membawanya." Jawab Yukari sambil menatap lawan bicaranya, dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam lengan kiri di belakang punggungnya.

"Akihiko-sama? Tampak aneh baginya untuk mengurusi hal seperti ini." Lawan bicara Yukari meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan ekpresi bingung. Yukari juga menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya dengan menaikan satu bahunya.

Mereka berdua tampaknya telah melupakan keempat anak yang masih menunggu dalam ruangan yang sama dengan mereka; ruang tamu. "Eh… maaf, tadi kau mengatakan 'Akihiko-sama' apa itu nama orang yang membawaku?" Naoto mengambil perhatian dua orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Oh…? ah… maaf mengabaikanmu. Ehm… ya itu namanya. Sanada Akihiko." Yukari memberikan perhatiannya kembali pada gadis kecil yang kira-kira berusia sepuluh tahun itu. "Dia salah satu petinggi penting di kota ini. Ia kepala Jendral angkatan darat di Kanoie ini; Shinkaeku." Kini giliran gadis di sebelah Yukari yang memberi sebuah informasi, dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat kedua alis Naoto terangkat dengan wajah tak percaya.

'_Kepala Jendral angkatan darat?' _Jika bisa, batinnya sangat ingin meneriakan hal tersebut. "Itu−"

"Ah ya… kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Satonaka Chie, salam kenal" Gadis itu berlutut dan memberikan ekspresi senyum bersahabat padanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Naoto. Naoto mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu, namun sebelum ia sampai pada tangan gadis yang bernama Chie itu, tangan Chie dengan cepat menangkap tangan kecil Naoto−seolah seekor harimau yang berhasil menangkap rusa−dan menjabatnya dengan kencang−ia yakin Chie tidak bermaksud buruk seperti berusaha mematahkan setiap tulang-tulang kecil dari jari tangannya, dan yang dilakukannya hanyalah salam jabat tangan yang terlalu sangat bersahabat, dan amat bersemangat.

"Eh… em… Shirogane Naoto. Maaf…, bi-bisa kau… melepaskan tanganku…" Naoto berucap dengan terbata-bata, sebelum ia tidak dapat merasakan kembali tangan kanannya.

"Tentu, salam kenal Naoto-kun." Chie melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan Naoto segera menarik tangannya kembali menuju ke belakang punggunnya untuk melakukan beberapa pijatan di sekitar pergelangan, telapak, dan jari tangannya. Chie masih memberi senyum manisnya, sedang Naoto tampak memberi senyum kaku. Ia tidak menyadari Yukari sedang mengamatinya.

"Lebih baik kita cepat menyiapkan sarapan, lalu membuat mereka pergi ke sekolah secepat mungkin, atau mereka harus menyelinap masuk di upacara tahun ajaran baru." Yukari berjalan cepat menuju dapur saat bicara dengan Chie yang baru mendirikan tubuhnya. Naoto memperhatikan Yukari yang telah siap dengan celemeknya di depan meja dapur, diikuti Chie, dan Pharos sedang berdiri di sebelah sofa yang diduduki Nanako dan Alice. Naoto memutuskan untuk menuju tempat anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya−kecuali Nanako yang berusia tujuh tahun−berada.

"Apa mereka berdua selalu datang ke sini?" Naoto bertanya ketika ia sudah berada di belakan Pharos.

"Eng," Nanako menganggukkan kepalanya pada Naoto sebagai pernyataan benar. "Chie-san dan Yukari-san selalu datang untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi, dan sore, tetapi terkadang mereka juga datang bergantian. Sekolah juga selalu menyiapkan makan siang." Nanako memberi penjelasan pada Naoto yang membalasnya dengan anggukan mengerti.

Naoto tampak memperhatikan sejenak seragam yang dikenakan Nanako−dan tentu saja sama dengan Alice. Seragam jasnya sama persis dengan yang dikenakannya, hanya saja ia mengenakan rok selutut berwarna biru gelap.

"Chie-san adalah kolonel dari pasukan angkatan darat, sedang Yukari-san adalah kepala perawat pasukan perang, dan perawat kepercayaan dari beberapa petinggi Kanoie ini." Pharos ikut bicara sambil memperhatikan dua orang gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

'_Apa semua orang yang akan ku kenal adalah orang-orang penting nanti? …Terlalu banyak yang tidak kumengerti."_ Naoto kembali berucap dengan batinnya.

Pada akhirnya, pagi itu mereka isi dengan melakukan lari pagi menuju sekolah yang berjarak cukup jauh dari asrama mereka, dikarenakan suatu insiden dimana panggangan roti asrama yang mengeluarkan asap hitam, sertatidak tersedianya waktu untuk mengisi pencernaan anak-anak malang tersebut dengan sesuatu yang dapat dimakan−untuk 'kari' yang tertinggal di lemari pendingin tadi malam, rasanya hal tersebut termasuk sesuatu yang tak dapat dimakan.

* * *

'_Sejujurnya, saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naoto-kun, yang ada dipikiranku adalah bahwa ia anak perempuan.'_ Yukari masih dapat mengingat wajah Naoto saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Saat itu Naoto datang dengan Akihiko tanpa topi biru di kepalanya.

* * *

_Pemuda berambut perak itu membawanya ke sebuah gedung bertingkat satu yang tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu kecil. Tangan pemuda yang mengenakan sarung hitam itu mengetuk permukaan pintu kayu dari asrama tersebut, dan seorang gadis berambut coklat muncul untuk membukakan pintu beberapa saat kemudian._

_Gadis itu berambut pendek dengan warna coklat susu di setiap helaiannya, dan wajahnya tertunduk ketika melihat siapa tamunya. Pemuda di samping gadis kecil itu mulai bicara sebelum gadis berambut coklat itu mulai bicara._

"_Kurasa masih ada ruang kosong di asrama ini bukan, Yukari?" Pemuda itu bertanya pada gadis yang ia panggil Yukari._

_Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Ehng… tentu," Yukari menatap seorang gadis kecil dengan tinggi yang jauh berbeda dengan pemuda yang bertanya padanya. "Untuk anak ini?" Yukari berbalik bertanya._

"_Seperti yang kau lihat." Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis kecil di sebelahnya, dan Yukari juga melihat padanya. Ia terlihat agak bingung, sehingga yang ia dapat pikirkan untuk dilakukan adalah menundukan kepala sebagai salam hormat._

"_Namanya Takeba Yukari." Pemuda itu berkata sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Gadis kecil itu mengalihkan pandanganya pada Yukari yang sedang tersenyum padanya sambil menyapa, "hai."_

"_Senang bertemu denganmu, Takeba-san." Gadis kecil itu sekali lagi menundukan wajahnya untuk membalas salam Yukari. Yukari memandang sejenak gadis itu setelah menurunkan tangan yang sebelumnya ia lambaikan, lalu berkata, "Yukari-san saja cukup."_

"_Ehm, baik." Gadis kecil itu kembali bicara._

"_Aku sudah memilihkan sekolah untukmu. Perlengkapan lainnya akan ku kirim secepat aku bisa−kurasa dua hari kau sudah dapat menerimanya." Pemuda itu mengambil alih pembicaraan, dan setelah memberi tahu informasi yang harus diucapkannya, ia segera pergi. Gadis itu masih melihat sang pemuda yang sedang menuruni beberapa anak tangga dari asrama tempatnya akan tinggal, dan di anak tangga terakhir pemuda itu berhenti._

"_Ada satu hal yang hampir kulupa." Pemuda itu membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat gadis itu lagi, dan melanjutkan informasi yang ia lupakan, "Kami menemukan topi ini bersamamu saat itu, kurasa ini milikmu." Tangan pemuda itu menggengam sebuah topi biru gelap, setelah ia mengeluarkannya dari tas di pundak kirinya. Sang gadis membuat beberapa langkah mendekati pemuda bermata abu-abu itu, dan tangannya ikut untuk meraih benda miliknya, "terima kasih."_

_Pemuda itu segera membalikan kembali tubuhnya untuk, namun sekali lagi langkahnya menjadi berhenti karena seorang gadis kecil bertubuh pendek meneriakkan kata, "tunggu!"_

"… _Kau tahu… namaku? Aku juga tidak mengingat hal itu." Gadis itu agak menundukan kepalanya dan tangannya menggengam kuat topi biru yang ada di tangannya. Yukari hanya __menatap gadis itu, sama halnya dengan pemuda itu, tetapi untuk beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu mulai bicara._

"_Mungkin ada di topi itu." Pemuda itu hanya bereaksi singkat, dan langkahnya berlanjut hingga ia hilang ketika semakin jauh. Tangan gadis kecil itu mengangkat topi di tangannya, dan ia dapat melihat sebuah tulisan kecil yang cukup samar di bagian dalamnya, tetapi masih dapat ia lihat dengan jelas. Dua buah kata terukir di dalamnya._

白鐘 直斗_  
Shirogane Naoto._

* * *

Gadis berambut biru gelap itu berdiri tegap di hadapan meja, dengan seorang gadis berambut merah gelap sedang duduk di belakang meja tersebut. Gadis berambut merah itu memperhatikan setiap detail data yang tercetak pada kertas yang ada di tangannya. Mata merah gelapnya beralih pada gadis yang berpakaian resmi di hadapannya.

"Kerjamu bagus seperti biasa, Shirogane." Gadis itu bicara dengan lenkungan sedikit terbentuk pada ujung bibirnya, dan sebagai rasa hormatnya, gadis berambut biru menundukan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Terima kasih, Mitsuru-sama."

Gadis berambut merah menutup map yang menyimpan dokumen itu, dan menaruhnya pada tumpukan dokumen lain di mejanya. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Gadis berambut biru sekali lagi menundukan wajahnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan gadis yang dihormatinya dalam ruangannya yang besar.

Mitsuru masih memperhatikan pintu ruangannya setelah gadis berambut biru itu pergi, dan tidak lama kemudian suara ketukan pintu tersuarakan. "Masuklah," Mitsuru bicara singkat, dan pintu ruangannya terbuka untuk menampakan seorang pemuda berambut perak yang segera berjalan ke hadapan meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa?" Mitsuru bicara singkat pada pemuda itu.

"Hari ini anak itu sudah mulai memasuki sekolah, aku sudah mengirim segala perlengkapannya." Pemuda itu bicara dan Mitsuru menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat.

"Secara DNA, gadis itu memang benar dia." Mitsuru bicara pada lawan bicaranya dan pemuda itu mengangguk sambil berkata, "aku tahu. Aku akan terus mengawasinya." Mitsuru mengangguk singkat.

"Aku mempercayai segala tugas ini padamu, Akihiko."

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku." Akihiko segera membuat langkahnya untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan Mitsuru.

* * *

Ruangan itu sangat gelap dan tanpa fentilasi satu pun, tetapi ia masih dapat merasakan tangannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia di dalam ruangan ini.

Sistem pendengarannya dapat menangkap suara pintu yang terbuka, dan dengan sistemya ia juga dapat melihat jendela kecil pada pintu itu terbuka. Sebuah nampan besi yang usang masuk melalui jendela kecil itu. Nampan itu membawa semangkuk makanan serta minum, tetapi ia tahu ada hal lain di dalamnya.

Tangannya meraih mangkuk tersebut dan memeriksa sesuatu yang ada di dalam mangkuk tersebut selain makanan. Tangannya dapat merasakan sebuah benda ber-material besi, dan ia meletakan mangkuk tersebut di lantai. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke sudut lain dari ruangan tersebut dan meraih alat lainnya.

Tangannya mulai bekerja untuk menyatukan segala alat tersebut dengan tangan besinya, hingga membentuk suatu senjata.

"_Esok, aku akan bebas."_

* * *

'**Kanoie' adalah bangunan seperti rumah kaca, tetapi dalam bentuk raksasa, dan ditinggali oleh masyarakat (Bayangin aja sebuah kota dalam rumah kaca).**

* * *

**Tambah lebih gaje? Memang, haha…−author mulai gila. ****Saya juga ngerasa cerita ini bener-bener kacau… hah…**

**Ehm… sedikit penjelasan, jadi di sini Naoto ada dua. ****Yang satu umurnya sepuluh tahun, dan yang satu lagi enam belas tahun. ****Kenapa? Silahkan imajinasi anda menebak sendiri−dibuang. Lalu… Di sini saya juga masukin Alice, si persona 'Die for Me!', juga Pharos, sebagai anak sekolah.**

**Jika anda berkenan silahkan mengisi kolom review, dan saya juga mohon bantuannya jika ada kesalahan di fanfic ga jelas ini.**

**Terakhir…, arigatou.**


	3. Chapter 3 Freely for Living with Pain

_Disclaimer: Persona 3 & Persona 4 © ATLUS_

* * *

_Kebebasan tak ubahnya udara yang selalu di sekitar kita, begitu nikmat, namun tak sungguh kita hargai._

**Hitomi no Kotae**

* * *

Suara besar dari hantaman suatu benda pada dinding lantai enam penjara 'Shoru', telah mengambil perannya sebagai alarm pagi pada hari Sabtu musim semi tersebut. Para penjaga yang baru akan memulai pergantian jam jaga segera menuju lokasi alarm besar yang baru saja berdering itu, dan melaporkan apa yang mereka tangkap pada pimpinan mereka.

Dinding dari salah satu sel lantai enam penjara tersebut kini tak lagi utuh dan kokoh sepenuhnya. Sebuah lubang telah menganga lebar di dinding sel tersebut, bak sebuah jendela besar tanpa kaca dengan bingkai tumpukan batu bata hancur yang kini menampilkan panorama hutan lebat di pagi buta. Angin dingin dapat leluasa masuk melalui lubang tersebut, dan seolah telah diberi perintah, masing-masing mulut dari sebagian besar penjaga yang telah tiba di sel tersebut hanya bisa ikut menganga seperti lubang di dinding itu, sementara tubuh mereka hanya terpaku diam di ambang pintu sel.

Seorang pria berusia enam puluh tahun-an menyeruak masuk di tengah kerumunan penjaga yang menghalangi pintu sel, dan kini pria itu dapat dengan jelas menonton sendiri lubang tersebut−sesaat sebelumnya terhalangi oleh penonton lain. Reaksi yang ditimbulkan tak jauh berbeda dengan penjaga lainnya, tetapi pria tua berseragam rapi tersebut dapat secara langsung mengendalikan dirinya untuk menghadap penjaga lain di belakang tubuhnya, yang tak lain adalah bawahannya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kalian lakukan, HA?! Cepat tangkap tahanan itu!" Teriak kepala penjara lantai enam. Bawahannya tampak kaget ketika ia berteriak dengan suara berat sambil menghempaskan tangan kanannya ke samping. Jelas rautnya menunjukan amarah, dan dengan patuh seluruh penjaga yang berada di hadapannya menjawab, "b-baik!" lalu berlalu meninggalkan atasan mereka di dalam sel hancur yang telah kosong tersebut.

Langkahnya terhentak keras ke lantai, ketika ia memutuskan meninggalkan sel penjara yang hampir membuat kepalanya terlepas dari tubuhnya, serta membuat wajah bulatnya merah padam seperti terbakar. Dipastikan ia telah kehilangan selera makannya untuk satu hari penuh−atau mungkin dapat membengkak hingga beberapa minggu−sehingga pria dengan perut besar itu tidak memperhatikan lagi nomor '786' yang tercetak jelas pada lempeng besi di samping pintu sel.

* * *

**-2-**

**Freely for Living with Full of Pain**

* * *

Langkah sepatu hitam yang dikenakan Naoto tergerak perlahan dengan suara kecil pada lantai koridor asrama, sembari punggungnya tertutupi tas coklat sederhana yang agaknya lumayan besar−jika berbanding dengan tubuh kecil berseragam siswa itu−dan cukup berisi. Sinar hangat surya di awal hari menembus tenang pada setiap jendela koridor, dan bayang-bayang jendela pun tercetak di lantai kayu yang sedang ditapakinya, sebelum akhirnya ia sampai pada ruangan utama asrama; ruang tamu.

Sofa ruang tamu tampak dipenuhi oleh Nanako seorang. Agaknya Naoto mulai mengerti beberapa karateristik yang dimiliki oleh beberapa orang yang sering ditemuinya, salah satunya Nanako yang selalu menikmati saat-saat berdiam dirinya dengan sofa empuk dan program televisi.

Naoto membiarkan dirinya ikut terlibat dalam aktivitas Nanako, dengan duduk pada sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa Nanako. "...em, pagi." Sapa Nanako agak canggung. Naoto membalas dengan anggukan kecil dan meniru tindakan Nanako tanpa banyak bicara. Memang terasa kaku bagi Nanako untuk berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang belum benar-benar lama ia kenali, terutama tipe seperti Naoto yang tak mengambil banyak waktu untuk bicara. Keduanya mencoba bersikap tenang dengan memberi perhatian pada program animasi yang selalu tayang di pagi hari, dan tak mencoba mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Sejujurnya Naoto tak benar-benar tertarik pada apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang tokoh animasi. Pertanyaan mengapa Alice dan Pharos yang tak kunjung datang dan berkumpul bersama mereka berdua di ruangan ini justru tampak memenuhi perhatiannya. Jam dinding yang berdentang dengan pelan−bahkan hampir tak terdengar akibat teredam oleh suara musik dari animasi di televisi−hampir menunjukan pukul enam kurang seperempat menit. Hal itu seakan menandakan jika sang penanda waktu sedang bicara, bahwa tak akan memakan waktu lama bagi Chie dan Yukari untuk sampai di tempat mereka. Apa Pharos dan Alice masih berada di ruangan pribadi mereka masing-masing? Naoto tak dapat menjawabnya, karena tak akan menyenangkan untuk menyeruak masuk pada kamar mereka. Selain itu, Naoto juga tak memiliki niat besar untuk berkunjung pada kamar mereka.

Kini siaran sejenak berganti dengan program _breaking news_. Naoto dapat memperhatikan lebih baik dari pada program sebelumnya kali ini. Seorang pria berumur kurang lebih empat puluh tahun yang berperan sebagai pembawa acara tampak dengan beribawa membawakan berita singkatnya. Acara dimulai dengan sang pembawa acara yang mengucapkan salam bagi pemirsa dan berita pun dimulai.

"Pagi ini, baru saja terjadi ledakan pada salah satu sel dari penjara Shoru, di daerah Tsunoku. Tahanan dari penghuni sel yang hancur tersebut berhasil melarikan diri, dan sampai sekarang identitasnya tetap disembunyikan. Masih dilakukan pengejaran, dan sebab dari peristiwa yang terjadi pada penjara kelas kakap ini." Kedua bola mata biru milik Naoto memperhatikan siaran berita dengan seksama, terutama ketika ditunjukan bagaimana keadaan sel tersebut. Dinding dari sel yang hancur tersebut memang tampak benar-benar telah di-bom.

Penglihatan gadis berambut biru itu tak sengaja mengarah pada gadis berusia enam tahun di hadapannya. Segala pemikirannya meleleh begitu ia menangkap air wajah dari Nanako. Dari wajahnya, Naoto seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang menggangu gadis kecil itu. Mata coklat susunya memandang dengan pandangan seolah ia dapat menembus segala sesuatu yang diterawangnya−

"Pagi," suara yang tanpa diperkirakan siapa pun terlontar, sontak membuat kelopak mata milik Nanako berkedip beberapa kali dengan cepat, seolah itu adalah cara agar gadis kecil itu dapat kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Naoto yang juga merasa sedikit kaget, memalingkan wajahnya pada sumber suara dan sedikit membuka mulutnya sebagai tindakan responnya.

Perhatian kedua gadis itu kini mengarah pada Pharos yang mulai berjalan ke arah mereka. Seragamnya ia kenakan dengan rapi, dan tangan kanannya menggandeng tas sekolahnya. Dengan sewajarnya, Pharos duduk pada sofa dimana Naoto berada di sampingnya.

Siaran berita telah diakhiri dengan salam penutup dari sang pembawa acara. Tanpa menuggu lama, siaran animasi segera kembali ditayangkan dan musik yang mengiringi acara tersebut telah sepenuhnya memenuhi ruangan. Nyanyian riang dari para tokoh animasi seakan berusaha mengisisi kesunyian yang dibuat oleh ketiga anak tersebut.

* * *

"Ini semua akibat kelalaian anak buah saya. Mohon maafkan saya Mochizuki-sama." Untuk kesekian kalinya, kepala penjaga penjara Shoru itu membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Mochizuki Ryoji yang sedang terduduk di kursi ruangannya. Di belakang kepala penjaga penjara tersebut, seorang pria gendut yang merupakan kepala penjaga penjara lantai enam juga menundukkan tubuhnya dengan rasa bersalah.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kedua pria tersebut, Ryoji justru terlihat tenang seakan tidak pernah terjadi suatu kejadian besar−yang hingga diberitakan di setiap saluran televisi (dan mungkin saja dapat membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah 'salam' peringatan keras dari negara-negara besar)−pada tempat yang menjadi daerah penjagaannya tersebut. Perlahan, Ryoji mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan membelakangi kedua pria yang merupakan bawahannya itu. Cukup beberapa langkah, dan kemudian Ryoji berhenti di hadapan jendela besar yang membelakangi meja kerjanya. Bola matanya menatap lurus pada pemandangan hutan lebat di balik jendela kaca tersebut, lalu berucap, "pasukan pencari sedang mengajar tahanan tersebut bukan?"

"Be-benar! Seluruh pasukan pencari telah diperintahkan untuk menemukan tahanan sel 768 tersebut bagaimanapun caranya." Kepala penjaga penjara tersebut bicara setegas mungkin pada atasannya dengan maksud mendapat sebuah kepercayaan darinya−walau ia sedikit terbata pada awalnya, dikarenakan atasannya yang sedari sebelumnya hanya merapatkan suaranya, tiba-tiba saja secara spontan melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kalian boleh keluar sekarang," perintah Ryoji datar pada kedua bawahannya tanpa membalikan tubuh atau menengok sedikit pun. Kedua bawahannya tersebut segera menuruti apa yang baru saja Ryoji perintahkan setelah memberikan salam hormat baginya−yang juga tidak Ryoji gubris.

Pandangannya tetap ia fokuskan pada apa yang ditampilkan di balik jendela besar tersebut. Dalam benaknya, ia mengulang kembali nomor sel tahanan tersebut dengan memahat ekspresi tak terjelaskan di wajahnya.

* * *

Di bawah rindangnya pohon, Koromaru kini sedang menikmati istirahat siang harinya ditemani segala keindahan musim semi di Okuruitsu. Cahaya mentari menyelinap dari sela-sela rimbunnya pohon dan menghangatkannya, sedangkan angin kecil membelai lembut helaian bulu putih dari anjing shiba tersebut, dan menerbangkan beberapa kelopak sakura ke arahnya. Sesekali hidung hitamnya yang basah mengendus-endus kecil untuk merasakan harum dari parfum bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, bau tanah musim semi, serta rumput liar di padang rumput yang menari-nari bersama angin. Bola mata beririskan merah terang kini terbiarkan bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, begitu juga dirinya yang dibiarkan terbuai di dalam dunia mimpi yang fana.

Tak jauh berbeda dari segi tindakan dan jarak, seorang Hanamura Yosuke kini juga tengah menikmati segala keindahan musim semi sembari membuat nyaman dirinya di salah satu dahan dari pohon besar yang dengan sukarela menaunginya dan Koromaru. _Headphone_ jingga kesayangannya dibiarkan tergantung bebas di sekitar lehernya. Entah sedang tidak berselera, atau mungkin hanya ingin menikmati bagaimana senandung burung gereja saling bersahutan, bersamaan dengan melodi dari ranting pohon yang bergesekan satu sama lain berkat angin sepoi-sepoi yang sedari tadi juga ikut bermain dengan rambut coklat susunya.

Begitu nyamannya hingga pemuda yang selalu merayakan ulang tahunnya pada tanggal 22 Juni tersebut hampir tenggelam pada dunia alam bawah sadarnya, dan tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang berjalan dengan perlahan mendekatinya, berbeda dengan Koromaru yang segera menyadari keberadaan orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Yukiko. Memang insting seorang anjing lebih tajam dibandingkan seorang manusia.

Koromaru segera membuka kelopak matanya dan mengerak-gerakkan ekornya dengan riang begitu Yukiko telah sampai di bawah pohon yang tengah ditumpangi oleh Yosuke dan anjing putih tersebut. Pandangan Koromaru yang semula terarah pada Yukiko kini beralih pada keranjang rotan yang berada pada genggaman tangan kanan Yukiko. Pandangan mata Koromaru semakin cemerlang di saat Yukiko memutuskan mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Koromaru, dan tanpa menunggu apapun, Koromaru segera memasukan moncong hidungnya ke dalam anyaman rotan berbentuk tas tersebut. Yukiko menyadarinya dan sangat mengerti maksud Koromaru, maka sebelum annjing tersebut menghabiskan segala makanan yang telah dibelinya di desa, tangan kanannya segera menyeruak masuk ke dalam keranjang dan mengeluarkan dua potong kue kering gandum yang segera di sambut riang oleh Koromaru.

Yukiko memamarkan senyum di paras cantiknya, dan kemudian beralih pada seseorang yang berada tepat di atasnya. "Kurasa kita harus sedikit berhati-hati. Beberapa orang di desa telah membicarakan tahanan yang baru saja melarikan diri itu." Ucap Yukiko dengan menambahkan sedikit nada serius di kalimatnya.

Yosuke yang segera menyadari keberadaan Yukiko beberapa saat sebelumnya, memutuskan untuk sedikit memperlihatkan salah satu bola mata coklatnya pada gadis yang berada tak jauh di bawahnya, kemudian mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya pada ranting pohon yang sedang ditumpanginya tersebut dengan hati-hati, sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dengan merentangkan kedua lengannya, "berita tadi pagi itu?−hwam... setidaknya jarak antara daerah Tsunoku dengan Okuruitsu cukup jauh bukan? Manusia biasa tidak akan menempuh jarak sejauh itu, terkecuali kalau tahanan itu robot tempur berkekuatan turbo." Mulut Yosuke membentuk huruf 'O' besar ketika menguap dan dari nada bicaranya jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak menghawatirkan apapun mengenai peristiwa besar tersebut.

"Hm... itu benar..." Yukiko berusaha menyetujui ucapan Yosuke walau rasa ganjil masih sedikit menyelimuti dirinya, sehingga ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain tanpa maksud untuk memperhatikan pemandangan yang sedang matanya arahkan, ataupun menghindari tatapan memohon Koromaru yang meminta potongan biskuit kering gandum lainnya.

* * *

"Hei! Souji!" Teriakan Junpei jelas terserap oleh kedua pendengaran sang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang memiliki nama Seta Souji. Seta muda tersebut hanya memalingkan wajahnya sedikit ke belakang, tanpa mengubah posisi kakinya berpijak. Iori Junpei sedikit mempercepat langkahnya pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya, sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat saat Souji juga memutar tubuhnya ke hadapan Junpei.

"_Sweet.._, hehe.. lihat pakaianmu−aku hampir tidak mengenalimu." Ucap Junpei sambil memasang seringai lebar di wajahnya. Kedua bola mata Junpei tak hentinya memperhatikan diri Souji yang berpakaian kemeja putih dengan dasi hijau lumut yang tergantung pada bagian kerahnya, disertai pula jas abu-abu dengan kancing yang sengaja tak dikaitkan olehnya, serta celana panjang abu-abu yang senada dengan jas tersebut dan sepatu coklatnya.

Junpei kembali mefokuskan pandangannya pada wajah Souji yang memberikan ekspresi datar pada dirinya. "_Well_, sejujurnya aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang ada di otakmu sekarang. Kau tahu..−jika kau mau−kau bisa saja memperoleh salah satu posisi tertinggi di militer−atau mungkin bisa saja sederajat dengan Akihiko-san." Junpei mendesah kesal sambil memegangi lehernya seolah ia benar-benar merasa pegal, lalu kembali berucap, "tapi kau malah menolak tawaran 'emas' itu, dan tetap pada posisi prajurit pertahanan. Dan sekarang..., kau mulai mengambil kerja sambilan sebagai penjaga perpustakaan kota." Tampaknya Junpei telah kehabisan akal untuk mengerti jalan pikiran Souji.

"Benarkah? Kupikir pustakawan adalah pekerjaan yang menarik." Souji melontarkan pendapatnya dengan sederhana dan datar−yang tersesuaikan dengan ekspresi wajahnya di hadapan Junpei−hingga membuat orang yang ia ajak bicara tak tahu cara menanggapi kalimatnya.

Setelah terdiam untuk sekian detik, Junpei akhirnya dapat bereaksi, "ma-maksudku, perkerjaan seperti itu memang tidak buruk. Tapi coba kau pikirkan, dihormati…, selalu diandalkan…, gaji yang tinggi. Ayolah… orang mana yang tidak ingin?" Jelas Junpei kembali sambil sedikit berdecak kesal. "Sudahlah, jurusan kereta kita sama bukan? Ayo, aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Yuka-tan terus di militer−hanya karena datang lewat dari waktunya."

Percakapan Junpei lanjutkan dengan hal-hal ringan, sembari kedua pemuda yang berlainan usia sekitar dua tahun tersebut menunggu barisan gerbong kereta untuk mereka tumpangi.

'_Tampaknya pekerjaan ini sebagai pelampiasan hobimu,'_ Ujar Junpei dalam batinnya, saat menyadari buku tipis yang tampak sudah tua dengan sampul bergambar seekor itik abu-abu yang sedang menatap permukaan air sungai, di tangan kiri Souji−yang mana tangan kanan Souji sendiri sedang menggenggam tas kantor berwarna coklat. _'Kau memang tak berbeda jauh dari Minato.' _Lanjut Junpei tanpa bersuara.

* * *

Alunan musik mengalun pada gendang telinga pemuda berambut biru itu. Dengan sangat tenang, ia menginjakan kakinya pada permukaan lantai marmer di koridor barat lantai empat, kantor pusat pemerintahan Shinkaeku. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sejumlah map berisi kertas-kertas dan dokumen penting, sedang tangan kirinya ia sembunyikan di balik saku celananya. Bola mata biru yang tenang menjadi indra penglihatan yang dapat membantu pemuda itu untuk memperhatikan arah langkah sepatu hitam polosnya.

"Arisato," sebuah panggilan singkat dengan nada tenang yang beribawa menyeruak masuk pada indra pendengaran Minato di balik alunan musik yang masih mengisi pendengaran sang pemuda, sebelum ia menarik _earphones _yang selalu menyertainya itu menjauh dari salah satu telinganya.

Seorang gadis kini telah berdiri di hadapannya begitu ia membalikan tubuhnya 180˚. Tiap helaian indah rambut merah gadis tersebut menjadi mahkota bagi kepala sang gadis. Perawakannya yang anggun tersesuaikan dengan penampilannya, baik dari bagaimana tatanan rambutnya, serta pita merah yang tertata sedikit ke kanan pada kerah _blouse_ putih di balik jas hitam sepinggangnya. Ikat pinggang abu-abu yang ia kenakan ikut melingkari jas hitamnya tersebut, dan celana hitam yang panjangnya setara dengan mata kakinya dapat memperlihatkan ujung dari sepatu _boots_ panjang dengan _high heels_ yang berwarna hitam kelam miliknya.

"Aku berterima kasih kau mau ikut berpatisipasi dalam rapat ujian penerimaan siswa baru akademi militer unit khusus, sebelumnya." Senyum kecil terulas pada bibir Mitsuru, ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sambil menyembunyikan bola mata merah gelapnya dengan kelopak matanya. Minato tak bereaksi apapun dan hanya menunggu sang pemimpin Shinkaeku kambali berucap.

Perlahan Mitsuru menampilkan mata merah gelapnya pada Minato, dan ulasan senyumnya telah pudar tergantikan ekpresi tenang di wajahnya. "...kelihatannya kau tau bukan ini yang ingin aku bahas," ucapan Mitsuru menunjukan sikap tenang dan serius yang dimilikinya.

Tangan kanan Minato meraih earphones yang masih melekat pada telinganya, lalu beralih pada _mp3 player _yang selalu tergantung pada lehernya dan menekan tombol _stop_ untuk menghentikan lagu yang sedari tadi mengaluni melodi baginya. Mitsuru kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "ku harap kau mempertimbangkan kembali ucapanku beberapa hari lalu. Shinkaeku lebih membutuhkan pemimpin seperti mu. Aku ingin mempercayakan tanggung jawab ini kepada mu, dan kurasa ini yang Arisato-sama−pemimpin terdahulu Shinkaeku−inginkan."

"Maaf Mitsuru-sama." Minato berucap kecil sambil menatap lurus gadis di hadapannya, "saya rasa tanggung jawab seperti ini terlalu besar. Shinkaeku dapat tumbuh sampai sekarang berkat anda. Saya harap, anda tetap mempertahankan posisi ini." Mitsuru tak dapat berkata lain selain terus menatap Minato tanpa mengubah ekspresi.

Pandangan Minato tetap terarah pada Mitsuru, namun−secara tak sengaja−penglihatannya terarah pada jendela besar yang berjejer di sepanjang koridor dan dapat terlihat sesosok gadis tengah berdiri di koridor penghubung lantai lima, yang mana koridor tersebut menghubungkan dua bangunan, yaitu kantor pusat pemerintahan dan kantor pusat penelitian.

Minato segera angkat suara, "jika anda mengizinkan, saya permisi dulu. Selamat siang Mitsuru-sama." Belum sempat Mitsuru kembali mengutarakan kalimatnya, Minato segera menundukan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai salam hormat, dan yang dapat Mitsuru lakukan hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Segera Minato berjalan melewatinya, dan untuk terakhir kalinya, Mitsuru hanya dapat membalikan tubuhnya sedikit dan memperhatikan punggung pemuda berambut biru tersebut mulai menjauh.

Mitsuru segera melangkahkan sepatu _boots _miliknya pada permukaan lantai, tetapi dengan cepatnya bola mata merahnya menangkap seorang gadis berambut biru dari balik jendela koridor. Gadis itu hanya berdiam diri, dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Naoto terus memejamkan matanya sedari tadi, dan berusaha menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu wajahnya dari ketinggian tiga puluh kaki. Kini ia sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari segala kegiatan hariannya yang selalu dipenuhi tugas-tugas. Kedua lengan bawah tangannya ia letakkan pada besi pembatas, sembari sesekali ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan membiarkan bola mata birunya memperhatikan para awan mengarak di langit dengan tenang.

Bagaimanapun pemandangan indah yang terlukis, seluruhnya tetap terasa seperti percuma. Yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah segala pemandangan di Shinkaeku, baik bangunannya, rumah-rumah penduduk, taman, hutan, dan segala tempat lainnya, tanpa dapat ia bayangkan dan ingat kembali bayang-bayang tempat yang berada di luar kanoie ini.

Jendela kaca besar yang melingkupi Shinkaeku baginya terasa seperti jeruji besi penjara. Walau seperti tak terlihat dan tak ada, namun ia tahu bahwa kanoie ini, Shinkaeku, seluruhnya terselubungi dari dunia luar. Gedung-gedung dan segala hal lainnya telah menutupi dunia luar yang mungkin saja−menurut Naoto−dapat lebih indah.

Angin yang kini ia rasakan pun hanya bagian dari teknologi, walau memang berasal dari dunia luar, tetapi bukan berarti terdapat fentilasi pada jendela kaca ini. Naoto tahu terdapat sebuah lubang udara yang letaknya tersembunyi di salah satu sudut Shinkaeku, dan sisanya tetap merupakan suatu proses teknologi. Tak jauh berbeda, jika langit mulai terlihat mendung dan hujan mulai turun, segala teknologi mulai berkerja dan terjadilah hujan di Shinkaeku, itu pulalah yang terjadi jika salju mulai melayang jatuh ke bumi.

Shinkaeku dapat dikatakan seperti labirin, segala bangunannya telah ditata, dan seluruh penduduk kota seperti sedang bermain dalam taman istana indah yang berebentuk labirin tanpa ada jalan keluar. Atau memang ada jalan keluar, namun hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya? Apapun jawabannya, hanya beberapa pejabat penting, dan orang-orang penting yang mengetahui rahasia pahit ini. Mereka yang hanya penduduk biasa dapat diseimbangkan dengan boneka mainan dalam kotak mainan. Heh… orang-orang itu memang bodoh, akan tetapi… sesungguhnya ia sendiri−Shirogane Naoto−merupakan salah satu dari mereka−orang-orang bodoh. Atau bahkan lebih bodoh karena mengetahui hal ini, akan tetapi tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Seperti capung dalam botol kaca. Dapat terbang, tetapi tak dapat bebas.

Naoto ingin bertanya, apakah di luar sana terdapat kanoie lain yang seperti ini? Bagaimana tentang legenda sebuah kanoie yang bernama 'Okuruitsu'? Apa kanoie yang diceritakan merupakan kembaran dari Shinkaeku itu benar-benar ada? Naoto hanya dapat merapatkan mulutnya dan tak menyuarakan apa pun, lagi pula siapalah yang dapat ia tanyakan? Kalaupun ada, orang itu dapat dipresentasikan 95% tak akan bicara, karena pertanyaan seperti itu memang pertanyaan tabu, yang tak boleh dibicarakan oleh sebab tertentu. Jadi hanya ada 5% kemungkinan bahwa ada orang yang ingin membahas hal ini dengan orang lain secara terbuka dan berani.

Legenda hanya mengatakan bahwa Okuruitsu pernah mencoba menghancurkan Shinkaeku dengan sebuah kabut racun, sehingga secara perlahan penduduk Shinkaeku dapat sakit dengan menderita, dan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini karena rasa sakit itu. Tapi itu hanya legenda lama, dan untuk beberapa alasan tertentu, Naoto tak ingin mempercayainya.

Naoto memutuskan untuk memejamkan kembali matanya dan tak memikirkan kenyataan pahit itu. Walau sering kali ia berpikir seperti apa dunia luar dan bagaimana rasanya dapat bebas, Naoto tak dapat mengingat kembali perasaan itu, atau mungkin memang ia tak pernah mendapatkannya…

"Sungguh tidak adil bukan? Orang lain bekerja keras dan ingin memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti para pasukan militer unit khusus. Tapi 'seseorang' secara tidak adil mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Mitsuru-sama, dan dengan terbukanya dapat menjadi pasukan elit itu, walau hanya dapat mengunakan setengah kemampuan khusus itu!"

Naoto dapat mendengar langkah sepatu seseorang dan bagaimana orang yang kini berjalan tepat di belakangnya tersebut bicara dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat lantang agar orang yang dimaksudkan, yaitu ia sendiri, dapat mendengarnya. Ya…, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sebutan 'seseorang yang mendapat perlakuan khusus' karena statusnya sebagai pasukan militer unit khusus walau hanya dapat melakukan setengah dari kekuatan khusus tersebut. _Persona_.

"Eiko-chan…−" Terdengar kembali suara dari orang yang b

* * *

erbeda dari sebelumnya di belakang Naoto. Suara tersebut terdengar agak tertahan dan bervolume kecil agar orang lain tak dapat mendengarnya, kecuali lawan bicaranya−tapi tetap saja Naoto dapat mendengarnya. Naoto memtuskan untuk tetap diam dan menutup kedua matanya, berusaha tak peduli sama sekali tentang perkataan orang−yang bernama 'Eiko'−itu mengenai dirinya.

"Apa?! Memang begitu 'kan? Lihat saja, bahkan sekarang 'orang itu' dapat dengan santainya beristirahat. Tidak seperti kita yang harus berlarian kesana kemari dan bekerja keras terus menerus." Suara itu kembali terdengar, dan kini lebih lantang dan terasa penuh emosi. Naoto tetap membisu.

...Naoto sadar, ia tak pernah mendapatkan sesuatu yang disebut 'kebebasan', salah satunya dalam bidang dipercayai dan diterima oleh orang lain, baik sebagai salah satu anggota dari pasukan militer unit khusus ataupun sebagai Shirogane Naoto−

"Hei," Naoto tersentak kaget begitu mendengar seulas suara menghampiri pendengarannya. Segera ia membuka kelopak matanya dan secara refleks pandangannya mengarah pada sumber suara. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi kira-kira 170 cm, tengah berdiri di sebelahnya kini. Naoto sungguh tak menyadari hawa keberadaannya, dan tampaknya dua orang yang sebelumnya membicarakannya pun telah pergi.

"Sedang beristirahat?" ucap Minato dengan suara tenang yang entah mengapa, hal itu membuat Naoto ikut merasa tenang. Naoto mengangkat kedua lengannya dari besi pembatas dan menghadapkan tubuhnya di hahadapan Minato.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan beberapa dokumen penelitian ke kantor pusat penelitian. Kalau begitu, aku harus segera kembali ke laboratorium penelitian, permisi." Naoto segera membalikan tubuhnya dan mengangkat kakinya untuk melangkah, namun kalimat Minato telah menghalangi niatnya untuk terus melangkah, "bagaimana kalau ke atap sebentar?"

Wajah Naoto kini kembali menatap ke arah Minato tanpa membalikan tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya menarik sedikit ujung topinya ke bawah dan sebuah senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya, "kurasa tak masalah jika aku sedikit terlambat," ucap Naoto.

Minato segera berjalan mendahului Naoto yang segera mengikutinya. Sebelum mereka melangkah lebih jauh untuk meninggalkan koridor penghubung lantai lima,−tanpa menggerakan wajahnya sedikit pun−dari ujung ekor matanya, bola mata Naoto memperhatikan Mitsuru yang kini sedang mengawasinya dari balik jendela koridor barat lantai empat kantor pusat pemerintahan.

* * *

Terik matahari melingkupi setiap sudut Shinkaeku, tak terkecuali jalan yang kini tengah dilalui oleh Naoto kecil. Angka hitam besar yang terbentuk pada jam tangannya menunjukan pukul '12.52' yang dapat diartikan bahwa jam sekolah telah usai sekitar tiga puluh tiga menit yang lalu.

Sebenarnya, Naoto agak berpikir mengapa Alice tidak nampak sekalipun selama seharian ini−baik sarapan pagi hari, hingga saat pengajaran sekolah telah dimulai, bangkunya yang berada pada jarak dua bangku di belakang Naoto tetap tak terisi hingga pelajaran berakhir. Pagi itu, hanya Chie yang tiba untuk menyiapkan sarapan pada mereka−Pharos, Nanako, dan Naoto−walau tiba sedikit terlambat dari waktunya.

Gadis kecil yang tampak seperti seorang pemuda berusia sepuluh tahun itu kini hanya dapat kembali ke asramanya tanpa ada kegiatan lain. Nanako telah menginformasikannya bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat dikarenakan latihan paduan suara bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sedangkan Pharos…, entahlah, bocah berambut hitam tersebut juga tiba-tiba menghilang begitu bel pulang sekolah berdentang−selain itu, Naoto tampak tak terlalu mengurusinya.

Perhatiannya mulai teralihkan pada jejeran toko di sepanjang terotoan yang kini ditelusurinya untuk menuju asrama. Kedai ramen tradisional, toko alat perkakas, toko alat tulis, toko mainan, butik kecil, dan beragam toko lainnya terhidangkan di sepanjang jalan. Langkah kakinya kini hampir melewati jembatan penyebrangan−yang mana jalur menuju asrama mengarah lurus tanpa melewati jembatan tersebut−dan secara kebetulan gadis tersebut menemukan sebuah gedung sederhana yang terlihat kuno, ikut berbaris di antara pertokoan lain pada sudut jalan yang berlainan dengan jalan yang sedang dilewatinya.

Papan pamflet tua yang menghiasi tembok di atas pintu masuknya bertuliskan 'MAMOZU LIBRARY'. Jendela-jendela besar menghiasi kanan dan kiri pintu masuknya, sedangkan pada bagian atap gedung terdapat sebuah menara kecil yang tingginya kira-kira seperempat dari tinggi gedung tersebut. Naoto tak dapat melihat jelas apa yang terselubung dibalik jendela kecil menara tersebut, dikarenakan jarak dan ketinggiannya.

Gadis kecil itu masih terdiam sejenak sembari memperhatikan sang gedung dari pingir terotoan yang mendekati jembatan penyeberangan, sampai beberapa saat kemudian−untuk berbagai alasan−maka Naoto memutuskan untuk mengubah rute perjalanannya dari jalan lurus menuju asrama, berganti menjadi melewati jembatan penyeberangan tersebut.

Ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya secara hati-hati di setiap anak tangga, dan mulai menyelusuri jembatan penyeberangan hingga sampai pada terotoan di ujung lain jembatan penyeberangan tersebut. Kembali ia berjalan menyelusuri beberapa toko, kemudian berbelok ke kanan dan kembali menyelusuri beberapa toko lagi sebelum berhenti tepat di seberang jalan dari perpustakaan tersebut.

Tak cukup lama bagi gadis kecil tersebut untuk menunggu sampai lampu penyeberangan memberi warna hijau dengan simbol orang yang sedang berjalan. Beberapa remaja dan orang dewasa mengikutinya untuk menyeberangi jalan raya yang cukup sepi tersebut, sedangkan beberapa kendaraan, seperti bus, mobil, dan kendaraan bermotor berjejer di sisi kanan mereka untuk menunggu hingga gerombolan kecil manusia itu menyingkir dari jalan mereka.

Lampu penyeberangan kembali berubah dengan warna merah terang dan simbol orang sedang berhenti menghiasi rambu tersebut. Naoto telah sampai di pintu perpustkaan tersebut dan tanpa ragu, tangan kanannya meraih gagang kayu dari pintu jati berukir sulur dengan bunga-bunga kecil di hadapannya. Indra pendengarannya masih dapat mendengar suara mesin-mesin kendaraan dan klakson yang bergema di belakangnya, di samping suara derit kecil dari pintu yang tengah didorongnya.

Kedua matanya dapat berpendapat bahwa bagian dalam gedung dengan sampul luarnya memang tak jauh berbeda−bahkan dapat dikatakan sesuai. Gedung tersebut memang cukup besar dan memiliki dua lantai−dengan lantai kedua yang berupa balkon dengan rak-rak buku tinggi di sepanjang dindingnya. Segalanya memang tampak telah mencangkup umur yang panjang, baik dari segi rak buku, meja, kursi, serta beberapa buku yang terpajang. Walau termakan usia yang bahkan melebihi umurnya, tampak segala benda-benda yang tersusun di sana tertata dengan rapi dan bersih. Tak banyak pengunjung yang dapat ia lihat−atau memang yang terlihat hanya ada seorang kakek tua yang entah sedang membaca atau tertidur di salah satu kursi pembaca−selain dirinya, ia juga tidak menemukan pustakawan yang seharusnya berjaga di belakang meja pendaftaran pengunjung.

Naoto memperhatikan sekeliling sembari berjalan untuk mencari deretan rak tinggi yang menyimpan beberapa buku novel misteri−agaknya ia mulai menyukai jenis novel tersebut, setelah kemarin mencoba membaca sedikit novel dengan jenis tersebut dari perpustakaan sekolahnya. Gadis itu sedikit mengetahui beberapa pengarang novel misteri terkenal seperti 'Sir Arthur Conan Doyle', 'Agatha May Christie Mallowan' yang sering kali dijuluki 'Queen of Mystery', 'Enid Blyton', dan yang lainnya dari beberapa buku yang dibacanya kemarin.

Tetapi hasil yang didapatnya nihil, alias percuma. Di sepanjang rak yang telah dilalui Naoto pada lantai satu perpustakaan ini, tak ia tangkap satu pun kumpulan buku misteri. Naoto menatap pada kumpulan rak yang tersisa di lantai dua dan mengharapkan akan adanya beberapa novel misteri yang mungkin dapat ia pinjam untuk diajak pulang bersama ke asrama. Sepatu hitamnya melangkah cepat pada barisan anak tangga berputar yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua, dan segera memeriksa satu persatu dengan cermat rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi di sampingnya.

Pada rak pertama yang tepat berhadapan dengan tangga, berisi sejumlah ensiklopedia dan biografi sejumlah tokoh terkenal seperti Albert Einstein, Bill Gates, Adolf Hitler, dan banyak yang lainnya. Sedangkan rak yang mendampinginya di sebelah kanan terisi oleh beberapa kamus bahasa asing, buku-buku sejarah, serta beberapa buku sastra.

Derap langkahnya dapat ia dengarkan dengan lumayan jelas dikarenakan perpustakaan tersebut yang terasa begitu sunyi, dan benar-benar menjadi sepi ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya. Di sebelah rak berisi kamus, buku sejarah, sastra tersebut tidak terdapat rak buku lagi seperti yang terdapat pada rak di sebelah kirinya, melainkan posisi tersebut tergantikan oleh sebuah pintu kayu polos. Naoto tak berniat untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu tersebut, dan segera kembali memperhatikan rak buku selanjutnya.

Rak buku selanjutnya berisi...– Naoto kembali melirik pintu tersebut. Ya..., ia tau rak selanjutnya berisi sejumlah buku fisiologi, namun entah ada angin apa yang baru saja merasukinya, niat mencari bukunya tiba-tiba saja menguap menjadi atom-atom kecil dan menghilang. Naoto tidak ingin dianggap sebagai penyelinap atau apapun namanya itu, akan tetapi rasa keingin tahuannya yang terlalu besar dengan mudahnya mendorong tubuh pendek tersebut untuk mendekati kembali pintu tersebut. Sebuah teori singkat tiba-tiba saja merasuki pemikirannya dan berkata _'hanya melirik ke dalam sedikit bukan masalah besar,'_ di dalam batinnya, dan hebatnya ia melakoninya.

Salah satu bola berwarna biru laut yang terpasang di rongga matanya 'mengunjungi' sedikit pemandangan yang ada di belakan pintu tersebut. Berbeda dengan bayangan imajinasinya yang mengira di balik pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah ruangan kerja, kenyataanya, yang terdapat di balik pintu tersebut bukanlah ruangan kerja atau apapun seperti gudang, tetapi merupakan sebuah lorong tangga yang memutar. Maka dengan ini, ia memutuskan rasa penasarannya telah sedikit terjawab−ia tak ingin mengakui bahwa sejujurnya ia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh fakta bahwa rasa penasaran yang bersemayam dalam tubunya telah tumbuh semakin besar−dan dengan segala spekulasi, ia memutuskan bahwa mungkin lorong tersebut menuju menara dari perpustakaan tersebut.

Dengan langkah cepat ia segera kembali pada rak yang sebelumnya sedang ia perhatikan, dan mulai mencari kembali novel misteri yang diinginkannya. Rak yang selanjutnya itu berisi kumpulan buku fisiologi, buku−

_Dhenggg..._

Dentang lonceng bergema dalam jiwanya. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, kedua kakinya melangkah menuju pintu polos di belakangnya, dan setahap demi setahap kakinya mulai menanjaki deretan tangga batu yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

* * *

Ketika Minato sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, tangan kanannya meraih gagang pintu atap gedung yang tampak sedikit berkarat di beberapa sudutnya. Tangan kanannya berusaha membuka pintu tua tersebut, namun walau berulang kali gagang pintu tersebut ia putar, pintu tersebut tetap bertahan pada posisinya dan tak terbuka sedikit pun.

"Sulit untuk dibuka. Pintu ini sudah terlalu tua dan sekarang dikunci. Selain itu, sepertinya engselnya mulai aus." Ucap Minato menjelaskan bagaimana kondisi pintu yang ada di hadapannya sembari mengetuk sedikit papan kayu dari pintu tersebut. "Akan kucoba mendobraknya," Minato melanjutkan ucapannya.

Naoto segera melangkah maju dan mengahalangi Minato untuk melakukan sesuatu pada pintu tersebut. "Tidak perlu," ucap Naoto singkat. Naoto meraih _revolver_ yang terkait pada rantai kecil di celana biru dengan motif kotaknya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan 'itu' bukan?" Minato bereaksi ketika melihat _revolver_ yang sedang digenggam oleh tangan kanan Naoto.

"Bisa saja, _revolver_ ini dilengkapi peredam suara, selain itu aku dapat menggunakan sapu tangan untuk menghilangkan bau dari bubuk mesiunya," Naoto berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya untuk sementara, dan meraih sesusatu yang tergantung pada ujung rantai di celananya, "tapi aku lebih memilih menggunakan ini," Naoto menunjukan kunci yang baru saja berhasil ia raih.

"Kau masih menyimpan kunci curian itu." Ucap Minato sambil membentuk simpul senyum kecil di wajahnya. Naoto tak menanggapinya dan mulai memasukan kunci berwarna perak itu ke lubang kunci lalu memutarnya.

"Kurasa sekarang akan lebih mudah untuk dibuka−tapi tetap kau harus sedikit mendorongnya." Naoto memberikan jalan dan membiarkan Minato membukanya.

Terdengar sedikit bunyi berderit ketika pintu tersebut dibuka, dan dapat terasakan sinar matahari menembus jendela kaca yang menyelubungi Shinkaeku, di wajah mereka.

Sebelum pintu tersebut terbuka, lorong kecil bertangga yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan menuju atap kantor pusat penelitian hampir tak diterangi satu cahaya pun−kecuali fentilasi kecil di atas pintu atap tersebut. Lampu yang berada tepat di depan pintu atap tersebut tidak berfungsi ketika Naoto mencoba menyalakannya. Hal ini membuat kedua orang itu secara refleks menyipitkan kedua alat penglihatan mereka akibat sinar terang tersebut. Minato mengangkat tangan kanannya ke dahinya agar sedikit menghalangi sinar tersebut menerangi bola mata birunya, sedangkan Naoto menarik ke bawah ujung topi biru yang hampir selalu melekat di kepalanya itu untuk tujuan yang sama dengan Minato.

Perlahan, pasangan kaki itu menapaki satu persatu lantai pada atap kantor pusat penelitian. Minato berjalan memunggungi Naoto dan langsung menempati salah satu lantai yang kira-kira berjarak lima lantai jauhnya dari pagar pembatas yang cukup tinggi. Kaki panjang berbalut celana hitam miliknya dibiarkan terjulur pada lantai atap yang terhiasi warna biru langit, sembari tubuhnya terduduk dan wajah tenangnya bertatapan dengan langit cerah.

Berbanding terbalik, Naoto tak memutuskan dirinya untuk mengikuti tindakan Minato, dan memilih untuk semakin dekat pada pagar pembatas. Tepat di hadapan pagar pembatas, sepatu Naoto berhenti bergerak, jari tangannya ia kaitkan pada jaring-jaring pagar dan wajahnya menatap lurus pemandangan yang di suguhkan dari ketinggian tersebut.

"Lama tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini," ekspresi datar tetap menjadi topeng bagi wajah Naoto. Semilir angin menyapu wajahnya dan menyerbu helaian rambut biru tuanya, begitu pula yang dialami pemuda di belakangnya.

"Kau mengingat tempat ini?" Tiba-tiba saja Minato mengajukan pertanyaan, sementara kedua kelopak matanya tertutup dan kedua tangannya menyentuh permukaan lantai untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau." Kesunyian mengisi semilir angin yang menerpa mereka sebelum Naoto kembali menggerakan bibirnya. "...terasa menyenangkan saja." Seuntai kalimat yang bagaikan sihir dan secara otomatis dapat membuat remaja berusia enam belas tahun tersebut tersenyum kecil.

Mianto tak memberi respon apapun untuk beberapa saat sebelum pernyataan terlontar melalui pita suaranya, "kelihatannya ingatanmu belum sepenuhnya kembali." Naoto telah melepaskan senyumannya sebelum pernyataan tersebut terlontar, dan mengganti dengan kedua kelopak mata sang gadis yang tertutup. "…maaf."

"Bukan kesalahanmu mendapat kecelakaan itu−setidaknya merasa pernah mengingat sesuatu langkah yang baik." Minato berusaha menghibur walau menggunakan nada datar, dan Naoto menikmati sikap pedulinya yang bagai seorang… "kakak_."_

Kelopak mata Minato terbuka cepat dan dengan refleks mengarah pada punggung gadis di hadapannya. Minato baru saja ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun Naoto segera membuat klarifikasi atas perkataannya, "m-maksudku, kau pernah bilang bahwa aku sering memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu. Jadi…, ku pikir baik jika aku mulai membiasakan hal-hal yang sering kulakukan dulu." Naoto membuka kedua matanya sedikit dan masih tak bertatapan langsung dengan pemuda yang baru saja ia panggil dengan kata 'kakak'.

"Jangan dipaksakan." Minato hanya berpendapat singkat.

Naoto menundukkan sedikit wajahnya. Pikirannya terbang kemana saja dan semakin tersesat. Gadis itu merasa hanya menemukan jalan kekecewaan, tanpa mengerti dimana kedua kakinya dapat berpijak sebagai dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Aaghk…−!" Teriak Naoto kecil.

Lututnya tertekuk jatuh di antara untaian tangga batu yang panjang. Tubuhnya terasa kacau dan ia tahu tak mungkin untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Rasa sakit mendadak menyambarnya tanpa sebab, hingga membuat tubuh kecilnya rubuh tak berkekuatan. Tangan kanannya ikut tertekuk sambil menahan tubuhnya yang jatuh berlutut untuk tak semakin jatuh, sedangakan tangan kirinya tengah sibuk menahan rasa sakit pada mata kirinya.

Panas dan perih menyerang tubuhnya dengan ganas hingga terasa pada organ jantungnya. Begitu sakit hingga Naoto yang berusia sepuluh tahun tersebut tak dapat menopang lebih panjang lagi beban dari tubuh dan rasa sakitnya. Ia hanya dapat pasrah sambil menekan jantungnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada organ tersebut dengan tangan kanan, dan masih terus menekan mata kirinya.

_Dhenggg..._

Nyanyian lonceng masih terus bergema−bahkan semakin kencang dan ribut−,sampai tubuhnya telah jatuh tertidur walau samar-samar kesadarannya masih terus ia pegang. Dengan rasa sakitnya, Naoto masih dapat mendengar derap langkah kecil yang berubah menjadi cepat, serta suara seseorang di dekatnya. Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dan terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Semuanya terasa memusingkan dan tak ada cahaya yang dapat menerangi dirinya ataupun hal-hal di sekitarnya. Sedikit kesadarannya merasakan seseorang telah mengangkut tubuhnya dan kemudian segalanya benar-benar menjadi gelap total.

* * *

**Saya tau betapa lamanya **_**up-date**_** cerita ini, jadi… saya minta maaf. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selasai dari sekitar bulan lalu, tapi karena satu fanfic yang saya publish bersamaan chapter ini, makanya baru saya **_**up-date**_** sekarang.**

**Saya harap chapter ini cukup mendapat penjelasan−atau malah makin ga jelas? Ya…, setidaknya karena sekarang ujian telah enyah –plak-, jadi saya bisa menghabiskan waktu ini dengan menulis atau hal-hal lainnya, tapi itu jika saya tidak sedang malas…-.- (tidak bertanggung jawab)**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, dan jika ada pendapat, saran, kritik, koreksi atau apapun, silahkan mengisi di kotak review yang tersedia dengan senang hati (karena kenyataannya, saya merasa cerita ini membingungkan, jadi saya mohon bantuannya bedasarkan pendapat anda, terima kasih :) ).**

**Nb: saya menyadari ada beberapa kesalahan dari **_**chapter**_** satu, dikarenakan itu saya melakukan beberapa pembetulan dan perubahan judul pada chapter satu. ****Tapi tidak ada perubahan apapun mengenai jalan cerita dan kejadian-kejadian yang terdapat di **_**chapter**_** satu.**


End file.
